


Shake Your Booty

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Dancing, Demons, Drabble, Gen, iron age Israel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Shake Your Booty

“No one’s ever going to believe this wasn’t my idea,” Crowley grumbled. This was the kind of thing, he thought, that would get him written up as an amateur. It wasn’t that he didn’t _plan_ on inventing disco, but this was three thousand years too early.

“Nonsense, dear boy,” Aziraphale said, “it’ll go down as an act of great piety, just you wait and see.”

“Speaking of _seeing_ ,” Crowley said, averting his eyes from the display.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, reddening. “Well, he’s enthusiastic, you’ve got to give him that.”

Naked in the street, David danced on and on.

And on.


End file.
